The Dateless Princess
by EnyoAzul
Summary: Yumichika helps a very teenage Yachiru find a “prince” for the Annual Seireitei Dance. Some IkkaYumi.
1. Crying

Ahhh, i'm sooo loving writing this story 'cause it's short (about 7-10 short chapters when it's done) and cute- at least to me it is.

Warnings: There are like one or two or more f bombs dropped throughout the story so if ya are offended by language then this isn't the story for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters or anything about it, unfortunately. Don't sue, please.

* * *

Eleventh division was known as the battle squad. They were known for being comprised of fight loving men: big, stinky, sweaty, hairy, beastly men. They weren't known for showing emotions, and certainly not known for their sympathetic ways. So any person who knew about the squad only through stories would have been quite shocked to see that in the division's fukutaicho's quarters a small framed pink haired female teenager was sobbing into a pretty, pampered,- almost dainty- man's lap.

"Shh," Ayasegawa Yumichika cooed petting his fukutaicho's long bright pink locks.

"No one Yumi, not a single, it's in two days and…not even…" she gasped as another wave of tears and emotion hit her.

This was not good. Tears and too much mascara drenched his lavender Hakama. He knew the stains wouldn't wash away and if he was asked and told Ikkaku where said stains were from his bastard boyfriend would tell Kenpachi that their fukutaicho was wearing make-up again, and then the taicho would kick _his_ ass for not informing him sooner. Thankfully, Ikkaku was not one to notice what Yumichika was wearing and certainly never paid mind to the details of the items. "Yachiru-chan," he attempted to comfort the girl.

"Why? Why am I not good enough?! Am I that ugly, Yumi? Tell me the truth!"

"Yachiru-fukutaicho! Don't you ever say that! You're so beautiful- almost as beautiful as me. You want to know why no one has asked you to the dance? It's because they're all cowards! Think about it, sweetheart. First of all you are _extremely_ beautiful and so much beauty can often scare an insecure man, and second, well, even a secure and brave man, assuming he has any intelligence, can't help but be the slightest bit of terrified of Kenpachi-Taicho."

"Ken-chan, what does he have to do with anything?!"

"Well he's you're Ken-chan, and he is a bit...protective of you…"

"Overprotective, you mean! What does he think anyone could do to _me_? I'm the fucking eleventh squad fukutaicho!"

And now she was angry. Yumichika sighed, how did he get stuck in the mother hen - mother hen, what an ugly thought, he would not refer to himself as such ever again!- how did he get stuck in the big sister role? Because, he answered himself, Ikkaku played overprotective big brother and Kenpachi was no doubt cast as the extremely overprotective father. Of course to the outsider Kenpachi was probably seen as a "cool-dad" laughing and cheering on his "daughter" as she battled high ranking arrancar and other foe, and Yumichika who often fretted (internally) about his fukutaicho's opponents was seen as the overprotective one. The outsiders didn't see Kenpachi's list of rules when it came to boys and other similar matters. The 'no make-up' rule was one of the biggest reasons for many of the arguments- and by arguments Yumichika means the near brawls that send even some of the oldest members of the eleventh onto their knees and into tears of terror ('What?! You think if I wear a bit of blush our subordinates are gunna try and bone me?! I'll chop um to bits and feed um to Baldy!')- in the division's headquarters. He closed his eyes for a moment and looked down at the girl who was giving him the most terrifying just-try-and-piss-me-off look. "Yachiru, it's not because he's overprotective that others keep away it's just that they are afraid that taicho would think that it was a direct challenge if they even attempted to…"

"I don't see why it matters what Zaraki thinks." Oh dear, she called him Zaraki, not good. "He's not even my father!" She was sitting up with that determined-half-crazed look that she no doubt learned from said not-father upon her face, "And I ain't askin' anyone to screw me or marry me or anything," she sniffed "I just wanna go to the dance!" and she was crying again.

Yumichika resumed stroking her hair and decided he'd help her find a date to the dance even if it killed him, or Zaraki did.

* * *

A:N: In the next chapter Yumichika stops at Rangiku's office for some make up- for Yachiru of course.


	2. The Enemey's Lair

A/n: sorry it took so long but you get two chapters, yay! I don't like this one so much but it was done last week and I'm too lazy to change it now. I like the next one though 'cause Quincys are awesomeness!!

Oh and thank you to my reviewers!

It was enemy territory but it had to be done. He promised his young fukutaicho that he'd help her find the perfect outfit and make-up for the dance because despite her pessimism she _would_ have a date to the dance; even if it had to be Ikkaku- but he didn't tell her that. He didn't bother knocking to announce his presence. The captain wasn't there anyway. He saw his mortal foe sitting at her desk thumbing through a fashion magazine. That fiend! Matsumoto Rangiku!

She looked up at him dully apparently having sensed his reiatsu, "You? Come to borrow some of my make-up again?"

"You know that was for Yachiru," he said as she tossed the magazine into the bin.

"Yeah sure. For 'Yachiru'," she rolled her eyes and tapped her fingers lightly upon the untouched stack of papers in front of her.

"Besides _I _don't need make-up to be beautiful,"

"Really? Maybe you should invest in a higher quality mirror."

"Hmph. I'd leave but unfortunately you're the only one I can ask this favor of," he said closing the distance between himself and her desk.

"As if I'd do a favor for you," she tossed her hair.

"It's for Yachiru."

She sighed and promptly pulled out a giant container from under her desk, "I see. Did Kenpachi find her stash again?"

"No, this time we've hidden the mascara and lipstick in Maki-Maki's room, but I think a light colored lipstick and a fair blush is needed for this occasion; everything you've given her so far is gaudy and whorish."

"You'd know gaudy and whorish," she mumbled pulling out nail polish bottles, nail files, lipsticks, fake eyelashes (so that was her secret!), and an extremely orange eyeliner, "so what's the occasion?" Rangiku paused and then squealed, "Wait! Does she have a date?! A-a boyfriend?!"

"No," Yumichika blinked, "but she wants to go to the Annual Dance and…"

"Ohmygosh! Who's she going with?!" She bounced and Yumichika was sure the whole of the Seireitei either had heard the squeal or felt the tremor produced by her jumping woman flesh.

"Well that's the shame of this whole thing," he sighed melodramatically, "No one's asked her yet."

"What?! But it's tomorrow night! I can't believe no one…why? She's so pretty and spunky! Any guy would be lucky to even have her look his way!"

"She is pretty but she's also Kenpachi's, er, girl,"

"Oh, right." Rangiku frowned, "But there has to be someone Zaraki would let escort her. Another captain perhaps?"

"Like who? He wouldn't let Soifon near her, Komamura is a too hairy, and I don't even want to think about what Zaraki would do if Kyoraku-taicho attempted one of his sexual lines on her,"

Rangiku giggled, "That's for sure. Hm, I don't know. Maybe…," her already large eyes widened and Yumichika found this extremely funny for some reason but he did his best to refrain from anything more than a pleasant smile, "well, anyway, here, I think these will do," she hurriedly handed him a lipstick and a small container of blush.

He looked down at the make-up and nodded to the tenth squad fukutaicho before sweeping out of the room, "until next time, Matsumoto."

As he left the tenth squad headquarters he smirked rather pleased with himself. If he was right, and he usually was, he'd just scored one potential date for his Yachiru-chan. He glanced at his watch. It wasn't even lunch time! Certainly this was an excellent start to the day.

His next stop- the fashion designer!


	3. Obtaining the Dress Pt 1

"I thought I sensed shinigami reiatsu in the neighborhood," a pair of sun-blinded be-speckled eyes squinted at him diminishing the effect that the crossed arms and light sneer attempted to give. It hadn't taken Yumichika long to flirt his way into getting a quick pass to the material world; men where so easy to manipulate when you had a pretty face. Anyway, it wasn't really against the rules, he was a seated officer and it wasn't like he had asked to go to Canada or anything. He'd be back in a jiffy. Order a couple of outfits, have a nice lunch, a stroll in the park, pick up the outfits, and he'd be out of Karakura Town and back into Soul Society before Ikkaku even started his day!

"Oh really? This is Soul Society territory so I suppose you're used to our reiatsu," Yumichika played along.

"Not in _this_ neighborhood," the snotty man snapped.

"Oh right, it's a Quincy base, I forgot,"

"You didn't forget. You're just being a pain,"

"Sorry, I forgot that people get cranky with old age,"

"Psh. And I suppose you came here for to ask for a fashionable favor."

"I'll pay if that's what you want."

"Nonsense. Allies don't make each other pay for frivolities. Come with me, shinigami," he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose just like old times except now, Yumichika noticed, his glasses were considerably thicker than before.

He followed the Quincy into a comfortable looking house in the very middle of the quiet street. "We'll have to wait in the drawing room for a few minutes; I'm waiting for a package." Ishida Uryuu said as they entered the house. Yumichika nodded as he took in the sight of the homely home.

Sixteen picture frames lined the walls of the drawing room; one with a picture of the entire family, one of Uryuu and his wife's wedding, and one for each of their fourteen children. "Fourteen? But the last I heard you only had thirteen and booby-I mean-Orihime-chan had been fixed,"

"Well we thought we ought to try for one more and so she used her powers on herself but Randolph is our final."

"Randolph?" Yumichika frowned and the very un-pretty name.

"It was 'Hime's turn to choose the name."

"I see. But you do realize, Uryuu-kun, with the discovery of the Quincy clan in Norway and all that it's not your job alone to replenish the world of Quincy's,"

Uryuu simply smirked.

"Oh! Is that, is that Ayasegawa-san!?" a very familiar voice rang out from the kitchen. Yumichika readied himself for the appearance of the world's most silly girl, "Ohhhh! It is!" She poke her head into the drawing room, "How are you doing?"

"I," he faltered, "I-I'm fine, Orihime-chan." His stomach flopped. If Uryuu's appearance had been a little disheartening, Orihime's was just tragic! Of course, she had powers but in general she was merely a human girl, not a Quincy blessed (was it a blessing?) with an extra long life like her husband, or someone with extreme amounts of reiatsu like Kurosaki. She looked…aged. She was 67 now, wasn't she? He couldn't believe that at one point he had been jealous of her. She wasn't ugly now but she, well, her sagging boobs were nothing to look at anymore. He was slightly embarrassed to admit that he was relieved.

She giggled and pushed back her long graying hair, "I'm glad you're here. I'll fix you something to eat,"

"That's okay," he said quickly recalling the last time he had had something she cooked. Beside him he could feel Uryuu chuckle.

"It's no problem at all!" She said as she turned to go back into the kitchen. Yumichika would have sworn that he heard her body creak as she moved, but it might have been a loose floorboard.

"So, what brings you here?" Uryuu asked suddenly. He was looking out the window with interest.

"Oh. I'm in need of a dress made of spirit particles in 16th century European renaissance style."

"Renaissance style, why?" the Quincy's brow furrowed but he continued gazing outside

"The Seireitei is having its annual dance and someone thought it would be good to go with a material world theme this year after all last years Vizard theme didn't go off too well with Yama-sama. Anyway it is boy ask girl, or prince ask princess as was announced on the flyers, and at the last minute Yachiru informed me that she had neither a prince nor a dress for the dance which is why I'm here."

"So when is this dance?"

"Tomorrow night,"

"You expect me to get a dress done that quickly?"

"You can't?"

"I didn't say that," he paused, "do you have any idea what you want it to look like?"

"No, I was hoping you could come up with something original. You've met Yachiru so I hoped you could create something that fits her."

"Here you go," Orihime was back and carrying a tray with a sandwich with yellow goo inside and a bowl of liquid with giant chunks of meat floating in it. "Now, you eat it all up and you might get some pudding afterwards." Yumichika accepted the so-called food gracefully. "Did you want anything, Uryuu?"

"No thank you, dear. Why don't you go see how the vegetables in the garden are doing?" Uryuu said politely. She nodded and left. Yumichika picked up the sandwich and felt the color drain from his face as its yellow goo dribbled onto the plate.

Uryuu laughed, "You don't have to eat it. Here," he opened one of the drawers in the dresser near them, "I built this many years ago. It's a food grinder, and trash compactor. I love my wife and all but she….you know and this way she doesn't get her feelings hurt and I still get laid…..Aha! There it is,"

Yumichika turned to see what was where and saw the Quincy pointing outside his window. He saw the postman pulling a box and some letters out of his carrier and Orihime walking towards him. In a flash Uryuu had disappeared then the box from the postman's hands. He could see the faces of the two outside looking a bit dazed and confused.

"Damn, I nearly let her get to it," Uryuu, who was sitting beside him once again, sighed.

"'What was that about?" He asked, deciding that for some reason his companion had used the Quincy version of Shunpo.

"I was awaiting a package from Kurosaki." He lifted the box he had stolen from the postman, "He was supposed to send me a very rare and expensive spider silk- only found in Australia- that I need for the American Academy Award show presenter's red carpet outfit," he tossed aside a letter that was taped to the box, "You see, 'Hime gets very excited when anything having to do with Ichigo is presented to her and I was afraid if she read the sender's name and address she'd flip out and damage the silk." He delicately removed the tape holding the package together and opened it, "I'm already wary as to what condition it'll be in after being in that orange haired idiot's hands."

Before Yumichika could say anything he was distracted by a very angry looking old woman standing in the doorway, "What was that for? I was getting…."

"Kurosaki sent you a letter," he tossed her the previously discarded envelope.

"From…Ichigo!" She batted her eyes and clutched the letter to her heart. Her hands began to shake. Yumichika was surprised to see her reacting like this in front of her husband. He knew if he saw Ikkaku looking at someone else's letters that way he'd be devastated. Orihime practically danced out of the room whispering, "Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun"

"I know what you're thinking but it doesn't bother me."

Yumichika turned to the Quincy who was carefully resealing the package. "How can that not bother you?"

"It doesn't. I knew when I courted her that I'd always be second in her eyes. She loves Kurosaki, and she always will. I wouldn't be surprised if they had or have an affair at one point, but really I don't mind because I know in the end she's mine. I won. She won't leave me. We'll grow old-older-together and die as husband and wife. Kurosaki, on the other hand, will die alone. Sure he's made a lot of friends in various dimensions and all around the world but he's alone. He doesn't have a special someone so I don't mind if she gets giddy when he writes to her 'cause it really doesn't change the fact that I've come out better than him. So," he changed the subject, "now that I've got my package let's go into the studio and we'll see what I can do for your fukutaicho."

Yumichika nodded still uneasy about the way Orihime had acted and then he remembered, "I should have asked earlier but do you think you could manage a renaissance style man's outfit- for Ikkaku,"

"Ah so the true demands finally come out," Uryuu said as he led Yumi down a long hall, "You know, I shouldn't be helping you. The Q.U-Quincy Union- doesn't want me to get involved in shinigami affairs." He sighed but then smirked, "but when have I ever listened to anyone's opinions on getting involved in shinigami affairs?" he opened a sliding door, at the end of the hall, revealing a gigantic room lined with gleaming gold statues, and framed magazine covers.

"All these trophies," Yumi gasped, impressed. The last time he had visited the Quincy had only a few local medals to his name. He knew that Uryuu had become more popular after seeing him in one of Matsumoto's material world fashion magazines but he didn't realize he was _this_ popular.

"Hm, yes, after I completely that rebel line for the Vodka Chicken my sales skyrocketed, and I was finally recognized for my talents."

"Vodka Chicken?" Yumi asked, completely confused.

"It's a punk rock band from Slovakia. Anyway, with the new money I've been able to upgrade my in-home studio" The man said calmly, "New fabrics, top of the line machines, it's all brilliant and almost comparable to my main studio in Tokyo,"

"Oh. I'm sorry. If I had known you were so in-demand these days,"

"Don't worry about it,"

"Then, would it be a problem to request a new lavender Hakama?"

"That my friend is easy to obtain. Now how about I show you this,"

"Holy…."

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Uryuu gestured toward a line of the most flowing yet form fitting outfits possible made from a fine white fabric trimmed with baby blue satin.

"Yes!"

"It's for the Quincy 4th relief team. I've been hired to do every team's outfits. And this," he opened a closet to reveal a gorgeous leopard trimmed coat, "is for Prince William of England's forth wife." Suddenly the Quincy's face fell, "Wait…this-this spiritual pressure."

"Arrancar!" Yumichika gasped noticing the new reiatsu immediately, "No, I'll handle it," he said as he saw Uryuu reacting, "you work on Yachiru-chan's dress."

"Right. I'm on it," Uryuu nodded.

* * *

A/n: Ooooo Arrancar in Karakura town. Lol. Actually the Uryuu and Arrancar thing were supposed to be in the same chapter but Uryuu talks too much and shows off a lot so his part kept going and going and going. Oh well.


	4. Obtaining the Dress Pt 2

Note: Holy poopsical it's an update! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed over the last year (lol A BILLION COOKIES TO YOU!) and anyone who reads this now!

* * *

"What are you doing here, arrancar?!" Yumichika snapped as he came face to face with Luppi the prettiest arrancar.

"Just taking a stroll," Luppi shrugged batting his lashes and waving his too long sleeves at Yumichika.

"Let me see your documentation?"

"Hmm," the arrancar looked up one sleeve and then another, "Oops, I guess I don't have it with me."

"If you've not obtained proper permission to be in Soul Society territory then I will have to arrest you,"

The arrancar smiled, "I'd like to see you try."

Yumichika sighed. Normally he wouldn't mind playing games of superiority with the Arrancar (though there was no point when he was clearly superior to everyone minus Zaraki and Ikkaku) but today was not a normal day. He had much too much to do. He drew his Zanpakuto. "Fuji Kujaku,"

"Aww releasing already? You're no fun," Luppi teased. "And what are _you_ doing here anyway? Didn't the Quincy's establish this street as their Asian base?"

"As matter of fact I am here on business and the Quincy in charge of the street has left you to me."

"What kind of business?" the Arrancar asked, his lavender eyes glowing.

"None of yours." Yumichika said approaching him with some caution. If he remembered right this Arrancar had the ability to grow an absurd amount of limbs.

"Oh come on you can tell me, shinigami. The Quincy who lives here is mostly known as a fashion designer so I doubt this so called business you have is all that serious."

"You have one minute to get out of Soul Society and/or Quincy territory before I attack you," Yumichika warned.

"Hm," Luppi put his sleeve up against his mouth, "it doesn't have anything to do with the Annual Ball in the Soul Society, does it?"

"Times up. This is your end," Yumichika shunpo'd quickly over to the Arrancar's back his zanpakuto pressing against the throat of his enemy.

Suddenly something fell out of the arrancar pocket. "Oops! Oh look, it's my passport. I guess I had it with me all the time."

Yumichika grumbled, pulled his sword away, and picked up the befallen book. "Shit," he said as he looked down at the passport, "you _do_ have permission to be in Soul Society territory."

"I never said I didn't," Luppi giggled and did a back flip in midair, "you shinigami are sooo much fun."

"You were bored, weren't you?"

Luppi nodded and sighed, "I should be glad that we, the arrancar and Aizen-sama, were allowed the America's but it's just no fun being evil without enemies. Aizen is way too relaxed, Tousen-sama is too happy, Grimmjow has gained so much weight, Gin is always off touring with his band, and Ulq-kun, well, emo is _not_ beautiful. If I don't travel I don't get to fight so traveling is what I must do despite the jet-lag being killer on my looks."

"Yes you don't look as beautiful as you once did but you need to be going while you've got permission to be in Soul Society territory as you pointed out earlier this street is Quincy territory and _that_ is not authorized on your passport."

"I promise I will _but_ first tell me why you came to visit Ishida Uryuu; I just _luuurve_ gossip."

After resigning to explain to the Arrancar about the ball and Yachiru's dilemma and then answering countless questions about sexism and overpowering fathers Yumichika made his way back to Uryuu's house. When he arrived at Uryuu's he was greeted by a sight that did nothing to improve his mood. Sado, the once strapping young man and best friend to the substitute shinigami, was sitting with Orihime and Uryuu with a bottle of tequila in hand and a wooden walking cane resting against his knee. "Oi! Thought I smelled you!" he shouted, obviously slightly drunk. He had deep wrinkles on the edges of his eyes, his hair was completely grey, and he had a horrid bushy mustache. Yumichika frowned. Did he say smelled? He smelled him? "Well you know," Sado said, apparently realizing what he said, "I _sensed_ you. So is Ikkaku-san here?"

"Er, No," Yumichika said still trying to take in the fact that the three sitting in the room where the same Ryoka who had invaded the Seireitei just barely a little over fifty years ago. They looked so different while he and Ikkaku had stayed completely the same save for the fact that Yumichika was letting his hair grow out again.

"Sensed that Arrancar too, he didn't give you too much trouble did he?"

"No, he was just bored."

"There has been increasing reports of that," Uryuu said knowingly, "here is the dress Yumichika-san, it's a dark blue satin with a deep purple sash. I think it'll look lovely on Yahiru-chan."

"Oh-oh. Thank you very much," Yumichika said realizing he had been gaping like a fish something not beautiful at all.

"Stay for a few drinks?" Sado said waving the tequila bottle at him.

"Um, no, sorry I wish I could but I have lots to do." Yumichika said and on that turned on his heal and headed for the door. "Thank you again Uryuu," he said over his shoulder; feeling guilty he couldn't get himself to stay a bit longer in gratitude.

"No problem," Uryuu said simply as if knowing what had Yumichika all a flutter.

"Bye, visit us again soon Ayasegawa-san!" Orihime exclaimed completely oblivious to Yumichika's discomfort.

He nodded but couldn't bear to look at the sorry sight behind him. He pouted as he stepped through the barrier. It had been such a tiring day but he was pretty sure he had been successful.

* * *


	5. The Princess's Many Princes

I'm ending it a few chapters short. It's the ending that I had wanted in the first place but i had no heart to write the two chapters between the last one and this one. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Why'd we even bother, Yumi? No one is coming," Yachiru sighed dejectedly the next evening. Despite her sadness she looked absolutely beautiful. The dark blue satin really did go well with her pink hair though Yumichika would have never believed it without seeing it with his own eyes. Ishida was certainly going to get a very large thank you present. Rangiku's makeup also was just the perfect touch; she looked neither overdone nor too plain.

"Don't say that just give it time," Yumichika sighed. He was sure his preparations the day before would result in the coming of not just one but at least to options in suitors for his young princess. He had informed the ever gossiping Rangiku; Ishida Uryuu; the chatterbox Luppi; Ikkaku, who would do anything for him; Kuchiki Byakuya, who simply adored Yachiru; and in the morning he had told their Ken-chan of the predicament. If no one else showed up at least Ikkaku and Kenpachi were guaranteed. Yumichika had the feeling, however, that Yachiru did not want to go with either of them. Suddenly there was a knock at their door and Yumichika nearly yelped in excitement as he rushed to answer it.

"Yo," it was Ikkaku dressed in freshly pressed robes just as Yumichika had ordered and behind him was the captain who was dressed as he usually did except instead of having his hair in bell adorned spikes he was wearing it slicked back and down.

"What are you two doing here?" Yachiru, who was sitting atop a table, said closing her eyes and sticking her nose up in the air.

"Pshh," Ikkaku rolled his eyes as he stepped into the room.

"Where'd ya learn that lil' brat? Hanging around with Kuchiki?"

"I can hang around whoever I want, Ken-chan." Yachiru said, her eyes still closed.

"Oi, now wait just a minute, what'r ya doin wearing makeup Yachiru? Yumichika…" Kenpachi said.

"Ken-chan! It's the ball tonight if you didn't know and I'm old enough…"

"Ya _ain't_ old enough and I know it's the ball. Ya want me to take ya or not?"

Yachiru seemed to think about it for a moment. Yumichika sighed. An all out war about make up, again. Hadn't he warned his captain about ruining the very special day for Yachiru? Thankfully before the father and daughter team could break into an argument there was another knock at the door. Ikkaku raised an eyebrow at Yumichika which he ignored.

"Ah! Hitsugaya Taicho."

"Um yeah," the captain, as handsome as could be, was dressed in gorgeous light blue robes and had his hair smoothed over to the sides. In his hand he held a bouquet of yellow daffodils. "I didn't want to go with roses," He explained when he saw that Yumichika's eyes had gone straight to the flowers, "because I didn't want to imply…"

"Shorty!" Kenpachi said turning toward his fellow captain, "you wanna take Yachiru out? What's yer intention little punk?"

"Huh? No it's not like that!" Hitsugaya noticing Kenpachi for the first time said, "Mats- Matsumoto said that Yachiru needed a date to the ball and she said it would be really nice if I asked and…"

"So yer saying she isn't good enough for you?" Kenpachi drew his zanpakuto as Yachiru watched on with interest.

"Yumichika," Ikkaku said in that tone he used when he recognized one of Yumichika's schemes coming together.

Yumichika simply smiled beautifully at his partner and said, "Why didn't you think of bringing flowers, Ikkaku?"

"Oi! I came here to ask Yachiru fukutaicho to the dance not to….An Arrancar!" Hitsugaya gasped and whirled around.

"Arran…yeah yer right. What's he doin here?" Kenpachi said seeing a babbling Arrancar waddling toward them. Yumichika grinned; Luppi really was a gabber. "It's got somethin' on his neck."

"It's a letter from Aizen," Byakuya, who had apparently shunpo'd in front of the Arrancar and snatched the letter from its neck, said as he stepped besides Kenpachi and Hitsugaya.

"Aizen," Hitsugaya said in distaste.

"Looking kinda hot there Kuchiki," Kenpachi licked his lips and grinned. Yumichika thought his captain was quite right. Byakuya was dressed in a fabulous black kimono with the out line of deep purple flowers etched throughout it. Yumichika was incredibly jealous and he threw a look to Ikkaku that said, 'why haven't you bought me something that looks like that.'

Byakuya cleared his throat ignoring Kenpachi's words and began to read the leader, "'Dearest Darlings, after hearing of dear Yachiru-chan's plight my generous heart couldn't help but bleed. I do recall her happily bouncing about the Seireitei in my days as a captain. To think that she was crying pains me deeply so I send to you one of my favorite Arrancar, Wonderwice, in hopes that he will be of use. Please send him back with care as Tousen is rather fond of him. Until next time. Love and Kisses, Aizen-King-of-The-America's-Soon-to-be-King-of-Everything-I-Will-Get-That-Key-!- Damn-You-Soul-Society-!-Sama! P.S. I heard that Gin's band is going to be playing the event. Do give him my love.'"

"He heard about Yachiru needing a date. I _wonder_ how that happened." Ikkaku said accusingly. Yumichika simply shrugged and beckoned all of the guests into Yachiru's room except for Wonderwice who he simply had Hitsugaya tie up outside.

"So Byakuyshi wants to take me to the ball?" Yachiru said once everyone was inside.

"If you are in need of a date, I'd be happy to oblige. These are for you, Yachiru chan." He bowed to her and brandished a bouquet of pink lilies.

"Oh so pretty!" She exclaimed snatching the lilies from her beloved Byakushi's hand.

"Oi, Kuchiki, you can oblige me in my sleeping quarters tonight if ya want," Kenpachi said suddenly.

"So crude," Byakuya sighed.

"I know. He's just like that!" Yachiru spat toward her father figure.

"Why don' ya just go wash off yer face ya don't wanna look like a slut like Matsumoto,"

"Oi! That's my fukutaicho…"

A knock at the door made the group start. Yumichika frowned. There was Kenpachi, Ikka, Byakuya, Toshiro, and an Arrancar… that was everyone he had tricked into showing up so who the hell was at the door?!

"Nice outfit," Ikkaku said when he opened the door for the new comer.

"Well taicho said…" Renji, wearing a rather gaudy looking red-satin suit, began as he stepped inside.

"I only mentioned it Renji. I didn't imply that you should come." Byakuya said simply. Yumichika snickered to himself the Kuchiki heir was just as devious as he was.

"What-ever," Renji blushed, turned abruptly, yanked open the door, and barged out leaving the door slightly open.

"Wahhahaaaaaaaaa," someone outside screamed. Yumichika frowned hoping that Renji had not hurt Wonderwice; the Arrancar was on loan after all.

"What the…sorry kid," Renji could be heard saying, "she's already taken."

"Huh?" a short sad-faced boy peaked into the room full of people and blanched. "Oh!"

Yumichika's eyes widened. _Another_ unplanned suitor. He wondered if Kuchiki Taicho had planned this one as well!

"Hanataro-san!" Yachiru gasped jumping down from the table for the first time since the guests began arriving, "What-what are you doing here?"

"I…I," he stuttered, "I- was wondering if anyone…if you….but obviously…so… I'll just…go" He sighed dejectedly and turned towards the door. That's when Yumichika noticed he was holding a small bouquet of red roses in his shaking hand. How sweet! Yumichika immediately liked the boy. Red roses; that was the way to do it!

"W-wait!" Yachiru said so loudly that most of the men in the room jumped. Kenpachi's eyes bulged in surprise.

"Um. Yes, Yachiru-chan?" Hanataro stopped under the threshold of the door. The entire room was in silence watching the exchange.

"I mean, you came here to," she paused and it was the first time in his life that Yumichika saw his fukutaicho seem unsure of herself. He clasped a hand to his mouth. Had Yachiru wanted this boy the entire time? Yumichika felt so foolish suddenly. Yachiru didn't want to simply go to the ball so she could be a princess for the night but she wanted to go with the person she viewed as her prince. "What-what did you want exactly?"

"I just…I'm so stupid, of course you have a date already…" Hanataro ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm not really committed to anyone," she said hurriedly causing Ikkaku to make an odd chocking noise that everyone just ignored.

"um…"

"Did you come here to ask me to be your princess?" Yachiru clasped her hands together hopefully. Yumichika could see Kenpachi eyeing the kid suspiciously and prayed to kami-sama that his captain did not ruin the moment for the girl.

The boy blushed harder than before and seemed very interested in his shoes, "Um, yes, but I understand…"

"I'd love to." She said with such pure honesty that Yumichika was very surprised Kenpachi remained standing…Or not. Kenpachi taicho-a greenish tinge in his face- suddenly collapsed against Kuchiki.

"Don't worry about him," Yumichika said hurriedly rushing towards Yachiru and Hanataro. He didn't know what his taicho would do when he woke up but surly he wouldn't do anything if they were at the dance for Unohana taicho was sure to be there. "Why don't you two go have fun at the ball!"

"But what about everyone else?"

"Don't worry about it," Yumi waved it off.

"But everyone is dressed up and they did it for me. I mean, it's not like I don't appreciate it," she frowned, thinking, "wait, I know! You can go with Baldy, Yumi. Ken-chan and Bya-kun can go together- when Ken-chan wakes up, and Toshiro can take Wonderwice!"

"Wh-what?!" Hitsugaya gasped.

"You'll take Wonderwice, won't you? It would be so nice if you did." she grinned.

"Erm, yeah I guess." Hitsugaya sighed. How did he let Matsumoto talk him into these things? And why couldn't he say no to the eleventh squad fukutaicho?

"Thanks Yumi, Thanks everyone for coming but there's really only one person I wanted to take me to the dance and he's here now." She clasped Hanataro's hand, "Okay, I better see ya guys there!" she giggled and dashed away with the forth squad boy.

Yumichika knew if any one of them didn't show up they'd have to deal with her wrath. Oh well, he had kind of wanted to go anyway and he had no doubt his captain would love some time with Byakuya. His schemes were always successful. He was a genius! A beautiful genius. He held out his arm for Ikkaku. "Let's go, ne love?"

The End.


End file.
